At present, to realize a touch function of a flexible display panel of an organic light-emitting diode, it is generally required to laminate one layer touch module on the display panel, increasing the flexible display panel thickness. To realize the light weight and slim design of a touch-type flexible display panel, an integrated technology is used to replace the traditional module laminating technology.
The existing integrated technologies mainly are classified into the following two types. Type one: a touch electrode is integrated into a protective film layer, a polarizer or a glass cover plate. This technique is usually used for fabrication of the protective film layer, the polarizer and the glass cover plate, instead of thinning a flexible display product to a certain thickness.
Type two: a touch electrode is integrated onto the surface of a thin-film encapsulation layer. The touch electrode needs photoetching and wet etching processes in this case. However, a yellow light exposure effect and photoetching process can damage the light-emitting layer of an organic light-emitting display panel, while acidic or alkali chemical liquid in the wet process may easily damage each of the film layers in the thin-film encapsulation layer.